the journey continues
by champion lyra
Summary: For Marissonshipping week! A drabble/one shot for each themed day. Day 4: Mairin's journal on Mega Evolution. Alain/Mairin.
1. Day 1: First Meeting

**title:** please help me think of a better title for this collection omg  
 **pairing:** marissonshipping / alain/alan x mairin/manon  
 **prompt:** first meeting  
 **notes** : WELCOME TO MY OTP SHIPPING WEEK! i'm so excited even if i don't really love the prompts lmao. anyway this is a really tiny itty bitty thing for the first day because i couldn't really get into it. tomorrow will be a little longer and we'll go from there! none of these are connected for the record, they're all standalones i just want them in the same place. spread the marissonshipping love!

..

The first thing you noticed about this girl was that she really had no concept of personal space.

You were used to people asking you questions after they saw you in a battle - after all, it wasn't every day people saw a fully evolved pokemon evolve again. Mega Evolution wasn't a well known thing yet, and those who knew about it didn't know too much about it. You didn't mind questions about Charizard. In fact, you were certain Charizard appreciated the attention, in his own way.

This girl, however, was doing more then just asking questions. You'll admit, you enjoyed the story she told you about the boy and his pikachu. You hadn't spoken to someone with this much enthusiasm and excitement for pokemon since you last spoke to the professor. It was a refreshing change of pace from the director's usual somber attitude.

But after that, you wanted her to leave.

You're a fairly blunt person. You're not one who's afraid of telling people off, and letting them know how you feel about their company at the present time. Most people call you rude, but you just call it being honest. After working with the director for so long, you'd lost your tolerance for a lot of things. And one of those things was people.

Especially people invading your personal space.

You had finally had enough of this girl and jumped off the rock she was seemingly trying to push you off of, and tried to walk away.

She called something out after you, and you let out a small - very small - smile. She was persistent, you'll give her that.

..

 **notes:** SHORT BUT SWEET! i didn't like this prompt much. oh well! see you tomorrow!


	2. Day 2: Alternate First Meeting

**title:** seriously, in desperate need for another title  
 **pairing:** marissonshipping / alain/alan x mairin/manon  
 **prompt:** alternate first meeting  
 **disclaimer:** (forgot this last time oops) not mine!  
 **notes:** HELLO, and welcome to day number two of my OTP shipping week! i just want to start this off by saying i wrote this in a rush before i went off to physical therapy, and i have never been to a real high school in my entire life! i am basing the layout of the high school off of my friend's experience, and everything else off of fanfiction/movies/my own experience studying etc. so if something is not right...pretend it works like that in the universe they're in, anyway! enjoy!

..

"Mairin, can I see you after class please?" Mr. Sycamore asked you as he handed back the homework that you had - again - failed.

You nodded, looking at your lap, sinking into your chair as much as humanly possible.

You had never been very good at biology. You were interested in it, you wanted to study pokemon when you got older, but you could never wrap your head around so much of it. You knew it was important to become a Pokemon Professor, though, so you tried as much as you could. You had a terrible memory, which sure didn't help, but you could never understand what the teacher was talking about. When you read stuff online, you thought you got the right idea, but the more you tried to apply yourself in class, the more you seemed to fail.

You sighed, shoving your failed homework assignment in your binder.

After the final bell rang and you had finished packing up, you walked over to Mr. Sycamore's desk, hands in nervous fists by your side, book bag still on your chair. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Sycamore?"

He looked up from his paperwork, and gave you a smile. "Yes, Mairin. I notice that you haven't been improving much, despite your best efforts."

You looked down at your shoes, a frown forming on your face. He was right, of course. You struggled to try and get better marks in class, but you couldn't wrap your head around things. "I don't really get a lot of it," you admitted, "but I really want to! I want to study pokemon for the rest of my life!"

Your teacher let out a chuckle. You had said the same thing on the first day of class during introductions, and it was clear he remembered. "I am aware. Which is why," he paused, opening a drawer and pulling out a piece of paper, "I have assigned you a tutor."

Your eyes widened, and a grin broke out on your face. Maybe you could finally understand what was going on in class! Maybe you could finally start to understand more about biology!

"Really, Mr. Sycamore!? You found someone! Thank you so much!" You exclaimed, your hands clasping together in front of you. You had asked for a tutor a few classes ago, and while he had said he'd try to find one, you knew it wasn't promising since you were asking so late in the year.

He smiled back at you. "Yes, you're welcome. The tutor is my best student from two grades above you. He's actually taking my AP course on biology. He has agreed to help you out twice a week." He handed you the paper that he had pulled out, and you scanned it quickly.

It had a room number, a date, and a time written on it.

"That will be your first session, if that works for you. I can schedule a different one if necessary."

"No, this will work just fine! Thanks so much again!" You called, running over to your desk to shove the information inside of your bag. You would finally understand what was going on during your favorite subject! You grinned to yourself. This was perfect.

..

You walked down the hall, staring at the numbers on the doors next to you. "304, 306, 308," you whispered under your breath, looking for room 312. With your luck, you figured, you'd end up having to walk upstairs because it would for some reason be on the complete opposite side of the building.

You groaned aloud as you came to the end of the hall, numbers ending at 310. You hated being so unlucky.

As you turned around, you glanced down at your watch. You had five minutes to find the room that your teacher said he'd be in. You crumpled the paper in your hand, and took off down the hallway. You were going to be late.

..

After six minutes of frantically running around the school, you had found the room Mr. Sycamore had reserved for your tutoring today. You squeezed your eyes shut and pushed open the door with all your might, your breathing heavy and palms bruised from falling on the stairs.

"Did I make it!?"

You opened your eyes to see a boy a few years older than you with a bored look on his face. He rolled his bright eyes at you and sighed. "Are you Mairin?"

You nodded fervently, stepping into the room and letting out a breath of relief. You closed the door behind you, and took a seat at the table across from him.

"It's nice to meet you! What's your name?" You stuck out your hand, trying to be polite. He glanced at it, but didn't move to shake it, so you awkwardly let it drop.

"Alain. What don't you understand in biology?"

You scratched the back of your head and let out a laugh. "Um, most of everything. But I really want to, though! I think biology is my favorite subject right now, even if I'm not good at it." You paused to send him a smile. "I think pokemon are the coolest things. I love all kinds! All the egg groups, all the different types, everything! I want to know more about the way they think and why they do the things they do. I've actually got some cool pokemon at home! I own my own chespin named Chespie! I just," you paused, laughing again, realizing you'd been going on for awhile, "I just love pokemon."

The stoic boy broke his mask of indifference and gave you a small smile. "I have a charmeleon at home. I like biology, too."

He pulled out the level one biology book that you had pored over for two months with no avail. "Let's see what you already know."

..

 **notes:** and done! again, any differences to anybody's real high school experiences will be chalked up to the differences in universes! wink. see you tomorrow!


	3. Day 3: Admiring a Battle

**title:** since nobody's said anything does that mean the super lame title is okay  
 **pairing:** marissonshipping / alain/alan x mairin/manon  
 **prompt:** admiring a battle  
 **disclaimer:** not mine!  
 **notes:** hello and welcome to day three of mitzi attempts to keep this going for the entire week lmao. i can't write battles. i've only done it like, maybe once, and it was terribly uninteresting and hurt to read. so in this case just IMAGINE A BATTLE IS GOING ON. i should've used this as battle practice but i'm super busy today and didn't really have the time to flesh this out as much as i wanted to and still get it done by the end of the day. ah, well. enjoy this anyway, even though i stray from "admiring a battle" to "admiring my tiny girlfriend"

..

"Chespie, let's go!" She called, pointing to the battlefield. Her quilladin sauntered out onto the field, looking self assured and ready to take on the gym leader.

You smirked. Chespie sure had grown a lot in these last few months.

You watched as she stared down her opponent's pokemon - a mienfoo - before smiling and calling out, "Needle Arm!"

The battle had started. Mairin was holding her own fairly well, perfectly in sync with her starter pokemon, though that was to be expected. If she won this match, this would be her third Kalos badge. Her first gym battle had come as a surprise to you, but you had slowly accepted the idea of your girlfriend becoming a good trainer. You can't say you were honestly that surprised. You always knew deep down she had it in her.

Looking at her now, you couldn't help but smile. She had just knocked out Korrina's mienfoo with a well timed Vine Whip, and was now holding her hand out for Chespie to high five. Once he did, she recalled him back out of the field, choosing to send her floette into the fray instead. In a familiar flash of light, Bebe appeared looking ready to battle. Unlike the the first match up, Korrina wasn't wasting any time.

"Machoke, Power-Up Punch!"

"Dodge, Bebe, and use Fairy Wind!"

You nodded your head, realizing that Mairin knew she had the upper hand.

As you watched her battle, you realized how proud of her you were. She had come a long way from the girl who who you first met. She wasn't a child anymore, though she still refused to take her "signature" - her words, not yours - hat off. Her wild pigtails had grown out a little, though her hair was still as red and spiky as the day you first met her. She said she liked keeping them spiky and short, since she tripped so often they stayed out of her way. You had rolled your eyes at her logic, but you couldn't care less what she did with her hair.

"Bebe, Fairy Wind, on the count of-" you turned your head just as you watch her trip over her own feet. You let out a small chuckle, and watched as Chespie helped pull her up. "Now!" She called from the ground, realizing she was about to miss her cue.

Unfortunately for everyone, she was still as clumsy as she ever was.

"Machoke, dodge it, please!" Korrina called, desperate. But it was too late; the super effective attack had already hit, leaving her pokemon knocked out.

The gym leader recalled her pokemon in a beam of red light, and gave your companion a smile. You took your focus off of her, focusing entirely on your girlfriend now.

The two of you had been traveling together for a few months now, you helping Mairin out with her gym battles - not that she needs your help anymore, you thought - and sometimes, you wondered when she went from annoying tag-a-long to your very best friend.

Well, other than charizard, of course.

She sent out Chespie to face off against Korrina's last useable pokemon in the match, hawlucha. It wasn't the best type match up, since hawlucha's flying type gave it an advantage, but the smile on your companion's face told you that she believed in Chespie.

It was a look that almost all trainers recognized. It was the sign of confidence, and trust in your pokemon.

You smiled, a real, full smile. Mairin would win this match, and it wouldn't surprise you if she ended up going into the Kalos league. You hoped she would. After everything she'd been through (everything you put her through, a little voice in his head chimed in), she deserved it. And you'd be right there with her, cheering her on, the whole time.

..

 **notes:** i have a headcanon that mairin becomes an awesome trainer later on in life, though i also headcanon that she never wins a league and instead joins alain in research after years of competing. enough of that, though! thanks to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed, and see you all tomorrow!


	4. Day 4: Mairin's Journal

**title:** the journey continues... i guess!  
 **pairing:** marissonshipping / alain/alan x mairin/manon  
 **prompt:** mairin's journal on mega evolution  
 **disclaimer:** not mine!  
 **notes:** if by "following the prompt" you meant "kind of vaguely using the prompt for something other than it's intended purpose" than you have come to the right place! i am terrible at following prompts, i am so so sorry ahaha. either way i hope you enjoy this and a quick shout out to users Ten-Faced and TheUltimateShipper27 who gave me the excellent idea/headcanon of mairin getting a mega evolving pokemon! you are why the ending of this fic happened congrats. anyway, enjoy!

..

"Ugh, this is impossible!" You looked over just in time to see Mairin smack her face into the book. You bit back a chuckle.

"I told you I'd help you if you asked," you replied, shifting your weight on the Pokemon Center bed.

The two of you had been traveling for awhile now, doing research together for Professor Sycamore on Mega Evolution. After going to wherever the professor sent you, you made your way back to Lumiose to get instructions as to where to go next. Really, you could just call the professor, but Mairin enjoyed Lumiose City so much you didn't have the heart to tell her no.

Currently, you were in Ambrette Town for the night, as you were heading to the Glittering Cave the next morning. There was a rumor going around about a Mega Stone for kangaskhan being in the cave, and the professor had asked you to go check it out. You were pretty indifferent on this one, as kangaskhan was a pokemon that didn't particularly interest you, but your traveling companion, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

It was probably due to the fact that she had just caught a kangaskhan recently, but she was insisting otherwise.

You had been so lost in your thoughts of tomorrow that you didn't even realize Mairin had thrown something until you felt a pillow smack you in the face.

"I told you I wanted to learn this on my own!" She cried, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking into her chair pitifully.

You sighed, and sat up on the bed, but not before placing the pillow she had thrown back into it's rightful place. "Do you still have that journal you had on Mega Evolution?"

She turned around to look at you and scrunched up her nose in thought. "Um, maybe. What does that have to do with this, though?"

You couldn't help but let out a chuckle this time. "What are you studying, genius?"

Her cheeks flushed and she let out a mock glare. "Yeah, I'll go look for it." And with that, she climbed out of the chair and sat down on the floor, throwing her things out of her bag. Chespie, who had been sleeping peacefully in the corner of the room, shot her an aggravated look as one of her potions nearly hit him.

"Sorry, Chespie!" She called, returning him to his PokeBall for the time being. You nodded in agreement, the room was a little bit too cramped for the three of you due to Chespie's new size as a quilladin. You had returned charizard before even entering the room.

After Chespie's PokeBall was resting safely on the desk, she went back to throwing her clothes and other items wildly around her to find what she was looking for.

You knew this could take awhile, so you were about to lie down and go back to relaxing, but a call of "found it!" pushed those thoughts away. She climbed onto the bed next to you, holding the journal out for all to see. "What did you want this for? I'm pretty sure I remember everything I wrote down..." She trailed off, unconvincingly.

You rolled your eyes. "I'm sure. I'll quiz you," you told her, motioning for her to give you the book. You watched as she bit her lip, doubtful.

"You promise you won't make fun of me if I don't remember?"

"Weren't you just saying how you'd remember?"

She scowled, and handed you the book. "Alright, give me your best shot!"

..

Two hours later, the two of you were wiped. You had been asking her various questions on Mega Evolution - ranging from type changes to stat changes all the way to the very basics like how to achieve Mega Evolution - and she had done fairly well. You had known she would, though. From experience, Mairin was terrible at trying to study on her own, especially from text books. They talked in circles and she could never wrap her mind around what they were trying to get at, which you guess you could understand.

Sprawled out on the bed, Mairin looked over to where you were still propped up by pillows, holding the worn journal. "Thanks for helping me, Alain," her words were close to a whisper, and she slowly made her way closer to you.

You reached down to stroke her hair quickly, before getting up to put the book back in her bag. You did your best to ignore the lump in your throat and deep heat in your cheeks, willing yourself to calm down.

"No problem," you muttered out, choosing this time to sit on the chair instead of going back to the bed.

"Do you think," she paused, closing her eyes, a frown forming on her face, "I'll ever get Kangy to Mega Evolve?"

Oh. _Oh_. This was what had been bothering her since the two of you had set off from Lumiose City. You had noticed something had been off about her actions, but you hadn't found it in you to ask quite yet.

You gave her a rare, real smile. "Yes," you said, with confidence and _what was that other emotion_ filling your voice. "I believe you can."

..

 **notes:** aaaaaand done! thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed. i know these have been pretty short, for the most part, but that's because i've also been working on an AMV for the actual shipping day (october 5th, for those of you who don't know!)...and also, the fact that my day 7 entry is going to be REALLY long. so there's something to look forward to! enough rambling though. hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow!


End file.
